Talk:De'Vyu Headhunter
Campaign version can use Protect V and Shell V instead of tier IV equivalents as of 6/9/2008 update. I've seen him do it on several different occasions. --Gojiras 10:19, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :* Soloable by 43 BST/WHM using Meat Broth x 2 (Used one early enough to have it available during fight) and 1 Pet Food Zeta along with Adventuring Fellow set to Soothing Healer. Was not easy b/c of a link about half way through the fight, but was doable.--Jscott1277 01:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :* Soloable by a PUP54/DNC27 pretty easily. Aggroed the NM before I was fully prepared for the fight. First few minutes were spent getting myself ready to fight while the NM was hitting me. - (Saintjude 13:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC)) :* Soloable by a PLD50/WAR25 with ease. Note that I did not link him with other quadavs. Used Sentinel, and a few Cure III. :* Soloable by a DNC45/NIN22 easily. Get 300% TP and 5 Finishing Moves on weaker mobs then fight the NM, when your shadows are down use Violent Flourish to stun and cast shadows. Never went below 200% TP during the fight. :* Soloed easily by BLM46/RDM23 by Sleepnuking and Gravity use, with Melon Juice to minimize downtime - Randnum, Remora, 12/2008 :* Soloed by MNK51/DNC25 by use 2hr. :* Solo'd by 56SAM/28DNC with very little difficulty, even with links. Just needed Hasso, Drain Samba, and Curing Waltz once in a while. -- Xyous 17:43, 13 June 2010 :* Soloed by a fully buffed and rested (Composure rulezzz) RDM50/WHM25 without 2hs, food or medicines. Kept Stoneskin up most of the time, almost no interruptions, Enthunder II adding about 30% damage to each hit (Fencing Degen). Took care not to link with other turtles around him, got lucky. Pyrsos 22:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed by a 50 WAR/DNC with DW CCAxes+1, lower level gear from my 41 BST, not optimal. Got me into the red a couple times. Should have gotten 300 TP to start but only started with about 120. Crits for about 117 and Double Attacks. Normal hits were around 55. Certainly not "easy", and even a little scary actually. :* Soloed by a SAM50/DNC. Built up 300 TP while clearing, used Sekkanoki for first skillchain, then blew Meikyo Shisui and followed up with three more Tachi: Enpi. Little health left at that point. Watch out for links that will come heal him. :* SOLOed by a 63SMN/31WHM easy used fenrir, cresent fang, NM paralyzed NM dead. :* soloed by drg/whm60, buffed stoneskin/blink/protectII. pulled it along the nearby ledge top avoid link from nearby emerald quadav, did not even mange to hit me once but was taking slightly low damage from attacks. dont think this is any tougher then the teir V quadav just past it. Rionlan of Phoenix 1/1/2011. :* Easily Solo'd by a lvl 45 MNK/DNC, used 2HR :*I have fought this guy alot, specially in the last few months, helping friends with missions and quest. I have soloed him with my 52-60 ranger. It seems that this job is not seen as a good job for those sorts of things, makes me curious. But Good Luck with him. And it didnt take much to kill this guy. :* Easily soloed by RDM55/BLM (only subbed BLM for warp) - Used a combination of Protect III, Shell II, Aquaveil, Refresh, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Blink, Haste, Enthunder. Debuffed using Dia II and Slow. No nukes or job abilities - only sword and TP abilities. Only managed to hit me once or twice, didn't have to cast cures at all. One silver quadav linked, repeatedly Sleep II. Didn't notice Refresh wore off at some point so had to finish the last 10% melee only then also melee only the link. Wasn't too much of a problem but that was a stupid mistake. Should Add to his spell list Banishga II Killed this today on THF99/NIN49 for kicks, dropped 4 Quadav charms. Updated main page to reflect this since 'Up to 3' didn't seem accurate.